Anticytherian Circle/2017/Third Preliminary Match: LIVIC vs Szorra
This is the third preliminary match of the Anticytherian Circle 2016: LIVIC vs Szorra the Cat. The match has not started yet. Match The crowd cheered in great excitement as the match was about to begin. They were on some sort of floating ruins- the main grounds was a circular structure where the audience was situated around. "Heeeeeh'ria once again, people~! Here we are on the Epiplean Relic, a group of floating ruins due to the past Ventilusian wars between the Zephyrius and the Eurius clans! Well, do I have to say that they are now sworn allies since the reign of King Scirron and Queen Callia? Now, we shall proceed with the battlers! The first battler? 'He's cool!' One of our spectators commented on him. Interestingly, he is, as we behold his presence of terror upon the face of his enemies! The man of multiple armaments: LIVIC!" LIVIC walked out, carrying his heavily modified SCAR-H Tactical assault Rifle in hand; of course the assault rifle wasn't the only weapon he was bringing with him, he was carrying a holstered silver Taurus .45 ACP handgun with extended magazines and infrared sighting, an M32 grenade launcher with a strap for easy carrying over the shoulder and a Barret .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle located on his back. In addition he was carrying a variety of gadgetry and munitions on him as well, as well as many spare clips for the weapons he brought along and his trusty KA-BAR for close quarters knife combat. The audience shouted for LIVIC. "LIVIC! LIVIC!" "Our second battler? She is an anthropomorph clad in jet-black armor! Hmm, more like a suit, but anyways, even though her appeal is not as intimidating as LIVIC, her moves are not to be undermined! Emerge from the Cimmerian shades—Szorra the Cat!" Szorra entered the arena, casually, but in a tense manner. Her utility belt was filled to the brim for this, though it is almost always full. There were multiple different gadgets on her. The noticeable ones being disc-like grenades and shurikens. On her two forearms are her signature weapon, her grappling launchers. There were several forms of equipment on Szorra, but the only gun on her was a pistol. She glanced around her waist, making sure she didn't do anything stupid with her equipment at the last second. Now if only I could call in my other forms of technology, I would feel prepared. She took a stance, not a battle-ready stance, but an intimidating one nonetheless. LIVIC was far from intimidated, infact he just swapped the current magazine with another one filled with 5.57mm AP rounds and took aim at Szorra. Szorra saw this, and switched her stance up. This is gonna be a repeat of me and Marksman all over again, she thought as she drew out a few shurikens. LIVIC smiled under his mask, the red optical lenses transmitting data about Szorra's suit to his brain based on him observing her. 'Guess I'll have to be smart about this..' LIVIC thought to himself. "Now it is time for us... To witness their all in a decisive match of destiny! Who shall emerge the victor?! We shall find out in this moment of truth~!" The arena's astral comm array announced. "Third preliminary match: LIVIC vs Szorra. Projecting ethereal shielding." The arena grounds and the spectation ring was then bordered by a cylindrical ethereal barrier between them to protect the audience from their potentially destructive attacks. "Starting the duel in 3... 2... 1... Commencing the duel," the AI announced, followed by a 2-second buzzer. The crowd cheered out in excitement. All of a sudden, the arena floor divided into perfectly cut tiles which moved around slowly as some ascended and descended for a short distance. It was like a platform stage! LIVIC squeezed the trigger of his SCAR-H, firing in three round bursts as he aimed for nonlethal areas like her knees. Category:Tournament Category:Roleplay Results TBA Category:Roleplay Category:Tournament